Let Me Help
by Shikaido Yuki
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP]A Yuta fan fic! Pairing with my own character... a bit of NixTsu and AyuxKa inside. Secondary genre may change in the middle of the story. Please R&R!
1. First Year: Summer Break

**Author's Scramble: **

Well… this my first Ultra Maniac fan fic, and it's all about YUTA! Love the guy…0.o Beware, this fic is full of angst… and don't expect the ending you expected! Please review after reading this, whether you like it or not. No flames, please.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Ultra Maniac character. Any character that is unknown to the story belongs to me, though . Oh, if only I can have Yuta… -.-"**

**Key:**

"…" **usual dialogue**

'_Italic_' **thoughts**

_Italic _**thoughts**

Enjoy reading!

_by: Shikaido Yuki_

_**CHAPTER 1 **_

**First year: Summer Holiday **

_**In The Rain  
**_

Pitter patter

_Seven years had passed._

Pitter patter 

_Oh, he missed her so much_. _Yes, he did indeed_.

Pitter patter

_He couldn't even feel the rain again. The memory bonded within his mind wouldn't leave him just like that_.

Pitter patter

'_Nina, why can't you love me back_?' It was the only question swirling around his mind all year.

Pitter patter 'Ckh. Can't believe it. Kirishima Yuta… depressed?' he thought to himself. Pitter patter 

_That's true, although you're trying to deny it._

Pitter patter

'_Should I just… suicide_?'

Pitter patter

_He stared at the ocean with such an awkward gaze, leaning on a huge cheery-blossom tree that sat behind him_.

Pitter patter

'_Rain even more_… _Harder than this..._'

Pitter patter

_He was already soaked, but didn't care a bit about it. _

Pitter patter 

'_She's gone… She loves that Hiroki guy, not me. Ckh, what am I doing here anyway_?'

Pitter patter

What were you doing here, Yuta? Still hoping that you might get a chance with that honey-haired girl after all these years?

Pitter patter

_He brushed his hair backwards_.

Pitter patter

'_I'm no longer Kirishima Yuta they thought I was…'_

The rain was pouring real hard.

A girl with chocolate-brown hair and sky-blue eyes went out from a mini market with groceries in her arms.

"Curse the rain!" she yelled as she opened her umbrella and stepped into the sidewalk to go home.

Her tank top and shorts were soaked in a minute she walked under the rain.

"GAH!" she cursed to the sky.

She ran as fast as she could and passed the park. She stopped for a moment, just to stare the beauty of the sea.

"What the hell am I doing!" she screamed at herself. She was willing to race back to her home when her eyes saw something.

'_A guy_?'

His hair was auburn, his clothes was red.

'_Is he crazy or WHAT! Out, leaning on a cheery-blossom tree in this kind of rain?_' she thought open-mouthed. '_The cherry-blossom kinda helps though… but NOT in this kind of rain!'_

Nevertheless, she approached to the boy.

Pitter patter

'_Maybe I just stay this way until I die_…' he thought miserably.

"Hey!"

He didn't react.

"HEY! You, the guy with auburn hair and red clothes!"

'_A girl_?'

A face entered his vision and the rain stopped pouring onto him.

"Hey! Are you crazy? Staying out in a weather like this could make you sick!" she said worriedly, sharing the umbrella in her hand with him and squatted beside him.

He didn't make a sound, or even a move or an expression.

She waved her free hand in front of his face, "Hey! Don't space out, will you? C'mon, I'll take you home. Where's your house?"

She took his hand and pulled it.

"Let go of me."

Both of them stood up.

"Okay, so you don't want to go home. I get it. What are you doing here anyway? Trying to forget something?"

Yuta stepped into the rain again, and walked to the fence that separated them from the sea.

She chased him.

"Or are you trying to forget _someone_?" she asked teasingly, sharing her umbrella with him once more.

He didn't answer any of her questions, but his face and eyes answered it all.

"I see," she said. She glanced at her watch, "Oh my lord! Shit! I have to go home!"

'_That would be great. Go and leave me alone_.'

"Here, hold my umbrella for a sec," she forced the umbrella in his hand.

She took something from her groceries and put it into her postman-bag.

"Here," she said again, giving Yuta her groceries.

He stared at her with curiosity.

"There're chocolates inside it," she replied with a soft laugh and wide smile, "They will make you better, like the did to me."

He handed her umbrella back and refused to take the chocolates.

"Take it!" she said with furrowed eyebrows. "Take the chocolates and the umbrella! You need them more than I do!"

He shook his head.

"TAKE IT! AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO THROW IT AWAY WHEN I'VE LEFT!" she shouted on top of her lungs. Then, she raced back to her home again.

'_Chocolates_?'

Pitter patter

'You remind me a lot of Nina…' Pitter patter There was a smirk on his face.

**Yeah, yeah… I know this makes no sense… but this is only the prolog. There will be a lot more coming up soon! (Since I'm going to have my holiday soon…) **

**And I want to thank rhapsodizing riyoko and psychedelic aya. Although you two don't know me, I read almost all your fan fics and my passion to write fan fics again came back to life, after absent for almost a year. Thank you so much!**

**Stay tune for the next chappie, and please review!**


	2. Second Year: Winter Holiday Part I

**Author's Scramble:**

Yay! Finally, the second chappie! Sorry it took so long… my final exams were just finished today! Hehe…This chapter actually came out when I was having a nap (and reading other fan fics). Hehe… Like I usually say, please review and no flames. Thankies to all my reviewers, I'm super-happy when I read your reviews! Thankies, thankies, arigatoo! Oh, I forget to tell this in chapter one. That girl belongs to me. It's my own character.

**MiKKa-ChaN:** Here's the second chappie! And I'm updating the errors the best I can.

**Neutoric-Onna:** Yeah, I love Yuta angst too…_dream on_

**Shinja-chan:** Thankies!

**Cool aya:** Her name will be revealed in this chappie! However, Kaji-Ayu is coming up soon and… well, wait for the surprise! Thanks for reviewing!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ultra Maniac. The character(s) unknown to the story belongs to me, though… I wish that today I won a lottery so I could buy Yuta… Hehe _sweatdrops_**

Key:

"…" **usual dialogue**

'_Italic_' **thoughts**

_Italic_**thoughts**

Enjoy reading!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_by: Shikaido Yuki_

_**CHAPTER 2 **_

**_Second Year: Winter Holiday Part I _**

**_In a Snowy Night _**

****

****

A girl was in her bed, trying the best to sleep. She had counted the sheep, cows, and even _horses_, but it just didn't work.

She glanced at her timetable.

"I can't believe this… two in the morning and I can't even shut an eye…" she murmured miserably.

"OKAY! I give up!"

She got out from her bed and changed her clothes.

'_A walk should do_,' she thought to herself as she tiptoed downstairs, didn't want to wake up any of her friends.

She reached outside without a single _crack_.

"Now… where should I go?"

The sky was still dark, the stars were there in sight, and there was only whiteness surrounding her. However, this was a winter night. "Wow… this is such a beautiful night…" she whispered in amazement.

'_To remember how long I haven't been here, in Japan… My job is taking so much time! And I thought being a lawyer is _that_ easy… NY is starting to get boring,' _she thought with a snort, '_Luckily, my boss is very nice and her husband is really handsome!'_

Fortunately for her, there was no snow falling from the sky and the wind had stopped blowing for quite a time.

'_Hmm… I remember that guy with auburn hair and red clothes, but eventually we didn't introduce ourselves, did we? What a pity. I wanted to go there again but it was the last day of my summer break for goodness' sake…'_ she sighed, '_And it's more than a year ago.'_

She dragged herself to a park with the view of the sea she loved.

'_Eh? The cherry-blossom flowers had gone_…' she stared at a huge tree, '_It must be because it's already winter. What was I thinking_?' She poked her own head.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

He didn't know why he came to this place again after so long. He was staring at the frozen sea. His gaze was empty and meaningless. He didn't care a bit about the cold surrounding him, nor the beautiful star above.

'_Nina…_' he thought. That familiar feeling came back again after about eighteen months of recovery. The chocolates he received from that cheerful girl did something, though. He felt a BIT better about everything, but still couldn't forget Nina at all.

'_It's been eight and a half years already. Ckh, what am I thinking? She probably has got married with Tsujiai.'_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

Yet, she saw that familiar auburn hair – red clothes again, leaning on the cherry-blossom tree. He was sitting on a bench she recalled wasn't there.

He sure heard some quiet footsteps. He wondered a little, who would go to the park this late? Once he had seen the person clearly, it struck him.

"Hi," she greeted him.

He glanced at her, but nothing more. He sank even deeper on the bench, face facing upwards.

She placed herself beside him, looking out to the sea, the stars, and the snow around them all at once.

"Do you remember me?" she asked to the boy.

No answer, but his face showed it all.

"Yeah, that crazy girl who forced you to take her chocolates and umbrella, that's me," she said with red cheeks, embarrassed for what she did.

Again, there was no answer.

'_I still have the umbrella_,' he said to himself, didn't want her to hear any of it. Yeah… that yellow umbrella with flowers printed all over it.

"It's been a year and a half, ne?"

He looked at her.

"Well, did you eat the chocolate?"

He simply nodded.

"And…" she gulped, "Did it make you feel better?"

No reply, no move, or anything.

'_I'm sure facing a really cold guy_,' she told herself with a huge sweatdrop.

"Why are you even concerned about a stranger?" he asked softly.

She was surprised to hear that. "The same thing that happened to you happened to me," she replied with a smile.

"You should be happy because now you have – "

"It's not like that," she cut. She took a deep breath, "I don't want any person to experience the same feeling I did. Even if the person is a complete stranger. The feeling was painful, no words would even describe how it felt."

He didn't respond.

She took out her watch from her left hand and showed Yuta her wrist.

There was a scar on it.

"I don't want any person to try suicide like I did," she said calmly as she put on her watch again.

There was a longing silence between them.

Yuta sighed.

"… I guess you're not from around here, are you?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"No."

"Where did you come from, then?"

Silence.

She kept staring at him.

"Aa, a secret," she commented.

He bit his lips.

There was silence again.

Yuta finally stood up and put his hands into his pockets.

"Bored?" asked the girl.

He didn't answer it, just kept walking.

The girl chased him and walked beside him.

She took something from her pocket and gave it to him.

Another piece of chocolate. It was milk chocolate, one of her favorites.

"You still haven't been able to forget her, have you?" she asked. Her eyes looked concerned, "Take this. It will make you feel better." She handed the chocolate to Yuta.

With that, she raced to the opposite direction.

"….Thanks… Again."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"The sun is shining, Reika! Wake up! Wake up!" screamed a girl as she pulled her friend's blanket. "Mou, Reika-chan! Where did you go last night? What did you do? You never look this tired before."

'_It couldn't be… she knows_!' thought the chocolate-brown-haired girl with a huge sweatdrop, '_Hope she still doesn't know that I talked to a GUY last night, though… She'd murder me!_'

"REIKA-CHAN! WAKE UP!" shouted the girl again.

"Mou, Karin! I'm still sleepy…" murmured Reika as she pulled the blanket all over her again.

"What did you do last night? A date with a guy?" asked Karin curiously, sitting right beside her best friend, Reika.

"Whatever you think, Karin…"

"Hey, Rinka and Hana have gone downstairs, having their breakfasts. Don't you want some?"

"Catch you up later…" mumbled Reika under her pillow.

"Like I'm gonna let you do it!" shouted Karin in excitement (and evil, maniac laughs, mind) as she pulled Reika's blanket until the girl fell onto the hard wooden floor.

"Damn it! If the floor wasn't wooden I could be in the hospital right now!" exclaimed Reika. She stood up and cleared some dust from her pajamas, "Fine, fine. I'll have my _precious_ breakfast with you," she said with a yawn.

"Good!" Then she ran downstairs.

'_Hope no one knows that I was out of the house in 2 a.m. yesterday. Wonder… was that the reason I got so tired? Just a couple of short – really short, mind – conversation with a guy? And – _' she hit her own forehead, "WHY DID I FORGET TO ASK HIS NAME AGAIN!" she cursed, hitting her own forehead to the wall.

Suddenly, the house bell rang.

Reika ran immediately to open the door, passing her friends who were having breakfasts and chatting animatedly.

And from the window, she could saw…

'_Red clothes_?'

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**This one really doesn't make sense at all… and boring, and blah-blah-blah. But more is coming up! I'm going to reveal the 'secrets' one by one… just taking it slowly… Hehe…**

**Just to make it clear, the girl's name is Reika, and she is always carrying at least a piece of chocolate everywhere. She just loves chocolates.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chappie!**

**Please review and no flame, onegaisimasu! **


End file.
